In various applications, such as in aircraft seating, a clutch lock may be used to lock at least one of rotation or linear translation. However, conventional clutch locks typically occupy large envelopes, are not particularly robust, and do not allow for fine locking increments. In addition, conventional clutch locks typically operate in a single direction only.